An earlier patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,453) assigned to the assignee of the present invention has described an rf connector jack assembly which has a particularly useful construction for miniature plug and jack assemblies. The inner conductor of the coax is normally connected to the inner jack conductor by using laser welds or other techniques of this kind. These methods are slow in production and generally expensive to utilize.
Another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,308 discloses a jack assembly where the inner conductor of a coax can be pressed into a metal slit on the inner conductor of the jack. While this is a simpler system than using the welding techniques common in the prior art, it has the disadvantage that the assembly cannot readily be disassembled, if necessary, for repairs, etc., and once the wire has been assembled in the slit it can come loose during subsequent assembly operations.